1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking cover plates for open ends of plumbing components. More specifically, the present invention relates to protective locking cover plates for fire retardant sprinkler systems having a stortz-type coupling arrangement.
2. Related Art
In fire retardant automatic sprinkler systems having multiple sprinkler heads, the standing water supply often is insufficient to maintain optimum operating water pressure when there are several sprinkler heads in simultaneous use. Accordingly, the National Fire Protection Association Code requires a connection, such as a stand pipe connection, through which a fire department can pump water into the sprinkler system. The pumped water is used to charge or recharge the sprinkler system as desired.
Where such stand pipe connections are provided, upon arrival of fire department personnel, an auxiliary source of water such as a hose supplied with water from a fire truck pump can be connected to the sprinkler system. Increasingly, stortz-type connectors are used to facilitate the connection. Stortz-type connectors provide a particularly advantageous manner of rapidly connecting and disconnecting hoses to a stand pipe, for instance. The stortz-type connector generally features a pair of arcuate slots with enlarged insertion openings. The slots are formed on a circular flange. The enlarged insertion openings receive mounting pins or feet from a mating fitting. The pins are inserted into the slots and rotated about a quarter-turn relative to the stationary fitting to couple the two components together.
The National Fire Protection Association Code also specifies that such hose connections shall be equipped with caps, plugs or cover plates. Because the hose connections are in public locations, which can be unsecured, the cover plates desirably reduce the likelihood of tampering by passersby, vandals or arsonists. Thus, the cover plates cover the auxiliary water inlet to prevent the inadvertent or malicious introduction of trash or other debris that might clog the sprinkler system during operation of the sprinkler system in an emergency.
Several types of caps, plugs and cover plates have heretofore been provided to cover the connection. These caps, plugs or plates are provided to protect the integrity or operability of the sprinkler system. One such arrangement includes a plate with inwardly extending pins. The cover plate mates with the stortz fitting and the cover plate is secured by sliding the pins through the slots and rotating the cover plate. The cover plate must be capable of quick removal in case of an emergency. Thus, the cover plate generally is not locked to the fitting and has not been suitably secured against unauthorized removal. As a result, the plate is susceptible to unauthorized removal, theft and vandalism.